


i’ll wait and yearn (‘cause you’re the fire and i’m ready to burn) 🍯

by smellthecoffee



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellthecoffee/pseuds/smellthecoffee





	i’ll wait and yearn (‘cause you’re the fire and i’m ready to burn) 🍯

Temporary holder


End file.
